


Private Lesson - Misunderstandings & Epilogue

by Fede_Green



Series: Private Lessons [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Percy's relationship is still strong after months of high school. The teacher has a little trouble dealing with his favorite student's friends, but he'll figure it out eventually. </p><p>Huge time gap and epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lesson - Misunderstandings & Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo everybody! Here it is the last part of the Private Lessons series. And again, who cares? Like, seriously.
> 
> As always, the same warnings:  
> 1\. Ensligh is not my first language and this is crap. Like, crappy crap.  
> 2\. High age difference. If it triggers you, don't read please!
> 
> Hope you like it *-*

The last days of school were always the hottest. The sun shined so bright and warm in the sky that students and teachers were sweating in the classrooms. It was the most beautiful time to spend during the scholar year, anyway. Everyone was so excited waiting for summer holidays.

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. The temperature outside was insanely high. Students and teachers were almost literally running away from the building in order to lock themselves in their houses with air conditioning.

An entire semester had passed in a blink of an eye. Nico and Percy's relationship had been growing stronger than ever in the meanwhile. Sometimes the teacher found himself thinking about the fact that he had been dating a high school student for half a year now. And he was madly happy about it.

Percy opened his car with the remote control before checking his phone. He couldn't wait to be home and get rid of his tie. The man chuckled mockingly. Nico was sending him obscene texts. That little shit of a boy.

[You better hurry up and go home instead of typing filthy messages on your smartphone, Mr. di Angelo...], he replied to his lover.

The answer arrived in exactly twenty seconds.

[I can't help it... I can't wait to be with you tonight. You have no idea what I'm gonna do to your dick...]

A twinge of excitement went through his whole body. The man grinned even wider. He typed a quick answer and put the phone in his pocket. It was time to drive home.

In an instant something weird caught his attention a few metres away from where he stood in the parking lot. A young boy, maybe one of his students, was talking to another guy who seemed to be older than him. The shorter one kept checking behind his back, fearing to be seen by some passer-by. The two furtively exchanged something – money? Weed? Drug in general? - and both hid it in their pockets. The older one waved goodbye and disappeared.

Percy squinted his eyes in order to see better. He knew that short figure. He _was_ one his students. Precisely, he was one of Nico's best friends. Leo Valdez, the funny Latino guy in his history class. The man sighed and rolled his eyes. Why couldn't he mind his own business like the rest of the world?

Because not. He was a damn teacher. He simply couldn't.

He approached the boy, hating the idea of what he was going to do. Leo seemed to notice him only when the man was standing right in front of him.

“Oh! Mr. Jackson!”, he began casually. “Nice weather, isn't it? If you don't mind I'm being late. I wish you a good afternoon and-”

“Leo. Were you buying pot, or whatever it was, in the parking lot of our school?” Mr. Jackson raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest.

“Who knows. You have no proof of it”, the boy smiled at him with audacity.

The man sighed and rubbed his eyes in embarrassment. “Can you please empty your pockets?”

“ _What_?! No! School is finished today, I can do whatever I want.”

“Leo. I'm your teacher and I care about you. This is beyond the rules of the school – and of our State – so. Please. “ Percy sighed again and handed his hand to him.

“You're gonna bring me to the principal and he's gonna call the police. There's no way I'm doing it. Please, let me go home!”, the boy prayed his teacher with his hands. He was scared as fuck. His mother was going to kill him.

“I can't. I really can't. Empty your pockets,” he repeated. Guilt was swallowing him whole.

Leo panicked and his breath began shaking. Then he got an idea. He stared at the man seriously. “You know what? You and I have something in common.” He took a brief pause. “We just _love_ to break the _rules_.” The boy emphasized the last word way too much.

Percy winced in surprise. At first he did not realized what the guy was trying to tell him. Then a bell rang in his head.

Leo Valdez was _blackmailing_ him.

Of course. Of course he knew about Nico and him. The man puffed a brief laugh. He scratched his head awkwardly. “What are you talking about?”

The boy kept staring at him. He was madly intimidating. _Contradict me and you'll see._ “You surely know what I'm talking about.” Leo leaned forward. “Isn't it?”

Percy looked at him. He had just paled.

“So. I go on my way, you go on yours. 'Kay?” the boy smiled falsely, his hands in his pockets.

The teacher just nodded and let him go. He swallowed hard and felt his legs go weak. The situation was _not_ okay.

** **

Nico was laying on the mattress, his legs tangled in the sheets. He was gloriously naked. The way Percy was stroking his fingers in his hair gave him goosebumps. He smiled dumbly. “Hug me tighter...” He could have fallen asleep immediately.

The man was big spooning him and leaving hot kisses on his neck. He obeyed. “I have to tell you something, babe.”

“Talking? Right after amazing sex? Are you mad?”

Percy laughed. He loved him _so much_. “Yes. I am mad. You drive me crazy...” Nico closed his eyes and smiled again. The peace of that moment was insanely good. “Ehy? Don't sleep. It's important,” Percy slightly shook him.

Nico snorted and turned his face around to look at him. “Right. I'm all ears.”

“Well... it's difficult, you see. I caught your friend Leo buying drugs in the parking lot today.” The boy rolled his eyes. _How_ surprising. “I just wanted to sequester it, you know. Stuff teachers do. He menaced me instead.”

A heavy hush fell between them. Then Nico spoke. “... Please repeat.”

“He menaced me. Because of you... and I. Our relationship.”

“... I didn't get it.”

“Nico. You _did_ get it.” Percy sat up and leaned on the headboard. He rubbed his eyes.

The boy stared at him in shock for a few moments, his mouth widened. He then sat up on the mattress, copying his lover's gesture, and turned around completely towards him. “I'm killing him. Right now. Where are my clothes?” Nico began agitating and gazing around the room for his boxers and pants.

“Don't be stupid! It's 2 am, where do you think you're going?” Percy was used to his boyfriend's impulsiveness.

The boy stiffened to look at him. He was livid.

“Calm down. Nothing happened after that. He was just-”

“Being an asshole? The shittiest friend ever? What?”

“... scared. He was scared”, Percy sighed. “Would you please talk to him? I don't think he seriously wanted to spit everything out about us. But I'm still his teacher and he is my student... He disrespected me.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at him. “You remember who you're sleeping with, right?”

“Yeah, well! That is not the point! Listen. If he acts with me the way he acted, in front of another teacher, someone's going to notice.”

The boy frowned. “Right.”

“Talk to him.”

“Can I stab him with a roast knife?”

“No, babe.”

“Right.”

“Talk to him, I'm sure he's sorry.”

Nico nodded. He was going to talk to him. But Leo Valdez was not going to _fucking_ get away with that. No way at all.

** **

The following Monday the situation at the library was sorely gloomy.

“I have no idea how I'm supposed to study all this stuff. Look at it. Look! Fucking hell, I'll have to study during _my sister's wedding_ and _damn_ I'm Bridesmaid of Honour. Bridesmaid of Honour I said!” Reyna was going insane. She kept checking her books and notebook, trying to figure out how she was not going to kill herself on the spot.

Nico snorted and caressed her shoulder. “I feel you, my dear. I feel you.”

The girl rested her head on the table and began whining.

“C'mon, this is your last exam for this year! Aren't you happy?” he tried to comfort her.

Reyna raised her head from the table, a red mark printed on her forehead. “No.”

“... Right.”

A few seconds later Jason and Leo approached their table in the library. They looked tired and depressed. The blond boy dropped all his stuff on the cold surface without any grace. “I'm giving up.”

Nico smiled at him. He was patiently waiting for Jason to sit down. When he did, the skinny boy pointed his index finger to Leo. “You wait. We gotta talk. Alone.”

Nico stood up and ignored Leo's frowned expression. “What is it?”

The boy just made him a sign to follow him behind a shelf. Leo shrugged and gave a questioning look at their friends at the table. Friends who were hugging and complaining together. Ah, _love_.

The Latino boy followed his friend to a quiet spot away from everyone's ear. “Look, I already told you. I'm straight”, Leo grinned and winked at him.

Nico stared at him seriously – and the other boy decided not to joke anymore -, uncertain of what to say. He cleared his throat. “So,” he began. “The fact is. Are you _fucking_ out of your mind? What the _hell_ did you think when you menaced Mr. Jackson last Friday?”, he whispered. Indeed he wanted to scream. His hands were agitating while he spoke.

Leo widened his eyes and covered his mouth with a hand, putting the other on his hip. “ _Shit_. He told you.”

“Yeah, _shit_. That's how we're friends? Please I'm waiting for an explanation.” Nico turned his palms upwards in a gesture that said ' _c'mon, I'm all ears_ '.

Italians.

“Nico, I'm really sorry... I mean, I didn't know what to say! Do you have any idea of how serious the situation was? I already have a notification for possession of illegal substances! Sure as fuck I was going to end at the police station!” Leo was trying really hard to make his point clear without screaming.

Nico rubbed his eyes and sighed. “You might try and stop buying drugs for an instance! He was _not_ going to tell anything to anyone! You've been really mean Leo, seriously mean. You scared him!”

“How could I know he didn't want to denounce me? I can't read other people's mind!”

The two friends stared at each other in disbelief for a moment. They both were petrified like Greek statues, waiting for the other to speak.

Leo was the first one to give up. “Okay. I'll apologize to Mr. Jackson and this story will end. Would you please forgive me? Please! I was in the deepest shit ever!” The Latino boy was begging Nico with his eyes.

“You hurt me," Nico murmured.

“I know! But put yourself in my shoes!” When he didn't receive any answer he spoke again. “Try at least.” Leo shrugged with regret.

Nico's disappointment was clearly visible on his face. He was struggling really hard to decide what to do. “But you promise you'll apologize. _Promise,_ ” he pointed his index finger at his friend's chest.

“I promise. Sorry mate, I didn't want to let you down...”

The skinny boy rolled his eyes and smiled. Leo's gaze was _just_ too sweet. The bastard was an expert at playing his cards in the best way possible: puppy eyes. Like, seriously. _Puppy eyes_.

“... Okay. Don't you dare do such a thing ever again. You asshole.”

The Latino boy grinned. Though, he hesitated before saying a word. "Hug me! C'mon!” Leo smiled and opened his arms for him. Nico rolled his eyes and obeyed, smiling.

After a few instants, Jason's head came out from nowhere between the books. The boy raised an eyebrow at them. “Would you please stop being _so gay_ and come study with us? Thank you. Plus, Nico's taken.” The blond boy shrugged and chuckled.

Leo grabbed a book from the shelf and threw it at him. “Shut up!”

The librarian, who had been staring at them since they had entered the library, reached them. She was seriously pissed off. “You stop this _immediately_ or I'll kick you out from this place! All of you. Quiet!”

She disappeared again.

The three friends laughed a bit and went back to their table.

** **

“Would you please stop biting my earlobe? I hate it, _oh my God_.”

Percy was between Nico's spread legs, who was laying on the back seats of the teacher's car. They still were fully dressed and grinding against each other in a sinful way. The man chuckled. “I know you hate it...” He bit the boy's earlobe again.

Nico laughed and sneaked his hands inside his lover's pants to grab his ass. “C'mon, it's been ages now... let's have sex." He closed his eyes and threw his head back while the man kissed his neck.

“We had sex two days ago.”

“That's what I said.”

Percy laughed and raised his head to look at him. He grinned. “You just can't have enough, can't you?”

Nico grinned like a naughty child and shook his head.

They began undressing against each other. It was a great mess. Nico hit Percy with his elbow at least four times. Then Percy hit him in the crotch with a knee. They didn't give a shit, anyway. “Is this my belt or yours? No, it's mine. Forget it,” Percy threw the object away and Nico laughed.

The man grabbed one of the student's legs and put it around his waist to stay more comfortable. He sucked two of his own fingers in his mouth and made his hand travel to Nico's hole. Percy began fingering him, kindly at first, then harder. The boy moaned softly. He was supporting himself on his lover's shoulders while he followed his thrusts with his hips.

“Mmh, yes... like this.”

“Do you like it?”, Percy grinned.

“ _Shit_... are you asking me?”

The teacher chuckled and kissed his neck. He kept stretching the boy's hole open with his fingers, almost touching his prostate every time. Nico raised his hips and groaned louder when the man quickened his pace in a delicious way. He couldn't afford to think about his magnificent hands, caressing everywhere on his body. He could have come instantly because of that. Percy slid his fingers out from the boy's ass. He stroked his dick for a while, though he didn't need too much time to get fully hard. In fact, he moaned quietly while he jerked himself off. Nico was waiting for him to be ready. In the meanwhile, he kept whispering filthy things to the teacher's ear, who couldn't wait to fuck him.

Fuck him _hard_.

The man positioned his dick on Nico's entrance and began sliding inside. The boy winced a bit and his body went stiff for the intrusion. He closed his eyes. After some minutes, the only noises in the car were Nico's moans and Percy's rapid breathing. He was fucking him _just_ _right_ , hard, and deep. The boy grabbed his ass' cheeks and pulled him closer. “Faster... oh _fuck_ , faster,” he puffed.

Percy obeyed and put the boy's other leg around his waist. He wrapped his arms around Nico's back and dragged him down against him.

“Oh shit!” Nico shouted for the new angle.

“So _damn_ tight...”

“I love you Perce, I really do. _Oh,_   _please_!” Nico was literally screaming. He couldn't handle it anymore. The way his man was showing him how _much_ he liked to fuck him was driving him crazy.

“I love you too, babe... so much.”

They kept thrusting against each other; Nico being extremely loud, Percy with his mouth widened in a constant silent moan. After months of having sex, the boy knew every single signal Percy gave him when he was close. His pace used to quicken, every muscle of his body flexed as he panted louder than ever. “Yes... inside of me, _c'mon,_ ” he whispered to his ear.

Percy groaned and grabbed Nico's hips while he came. He was surely leaving bruises on his lover's skin. On the other side, the feeling of Percy's hot cum inside of him made the boy come as well. It was just _too_ much to handle. 

The man slowly thrust inside of him a bit longer. When he pulled out, Nico swallowed hard and kept panting. Percy moved from over the boy's body, and they struggled a couple of minutes to find a comfortable position. The man was now hugging the other one closer, his chest against his back.

After a few instants of silence, Percy sighed sadly. “You know... Next year you'll be a Senior and then you'll go to college. How am I supposed to stand all of this? I don't wanna lose you, Nico, I don't-”

“Ehy, shush.” Nico interrupted him and smiled dumbly. He was used to the teacher being a chatterbox after sex. He usually ended up talking about the most random things ever. “If you want me, we'll still be together.”

“I do. I do want you. You won't fall in love with some handsome guy from college, aren't you?”

Nico smiled again. “I won't.”

They kissed fondly.

** **

Two weeks later the last bell of the year rang. Students screamed in happiness and stormed out from the building; an addicting sensation to freedom.

Leo wrapped both his arms around Jason and Nico's shoulders. They walked 'till they reached Reyna, who was already waiting for them at the gates. Her smile was intensely bright. “So, guys! First afternoon of summer. You'll come with me to my house and help me responding to the greeting cards of my sister's wedding. Fancy it?” The boys looked at her in terror as she laughed openly. “I was kidding! I will leave you alone this summer. I have too much stuff to do... we have to think about college's applications, anyway. Don't forget it.”

Leo paled. “You give me anxiety.”

“That's what friends are for!” she kissed him on a cheek. The boy frowned.

Nico looked at Jason splitting from them and hugging Reyna, whispering sweet things on her lips and making her smile. The other two boys kept walking outside the courtyard.

The skinny boy turned his face to Leo. “Percy told me you apologized... I'm really glad you did,” he smiled.

“Who the hell is Percy?” the Latino boy looked genuinely confused.

“... Mr. Jackson?”

“Oh. _Oh!_ Of course. Yes. Sometimes I forget he's your, mmh... _lover_ , you know”. Leo winked at him. Nico laughed and pushed him teasingly. The other boy cleared his throat, seeming a bit embarrassed. “He really looks like he loves you. Like, a lot. When he hears your name he goes all weak and dumb. Disgustingly sweet,” he chuckled.

Nico gazed at him in surprise. “Does he?”

“Yup.”

Nico blushed and looked down at his shoes. Leo rubbed his hair fondly.

“ _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie thaaaat's amore!_ *”, the Latino boy began singing.

Nico's mouth widened and he furiously blushed again. “ _Oh my God_ , stop it! You're embarrassing yourself!” Though he was chuckling.

“Ehy!” Jason shouted at them from the distance. “The number of times I have to say this is dangerously high, but would you _please_ stop being gay? Like, for real?”

The boys openly laughed and stopped walking. They waited for Reyna and Jason to join them on the pavement. The girl sighed and deeply sniffed the surrounding air. She curved her lips in a happy smile. “What are we gonna do now? I mean... what time is it?” she asked.

“Summertime.”

“Leo, _shut up._ Please _._ ”

The four friends kept walking together, teasing each other and laughing. They surely were the Fantastic Four.

** **

Senior year arrived and flew in a snap of fingers.

Reyna got accepted to Yale and joined the School of Management, for her parents' and herself happiness. Her boyfriend and friends were really proud of her. She left on a Saturday morning on her dad's pick-up. It was full of boxes, furniture and an embarrassing amount of lamps.

Jason had won a scholarship thanks to the basketball team and flew to Boston a week later. He wanted to follow his passion for Aerospace Engineering. Reyna and him broke up after a year of college, but they remained friends anyway.

Leo, much to everyone's surprise, decided to take the Law Enforcement Entrance Exam to become a Police Officer. He married a sweet Greek girl named Calypso three years later. They had two children.

And then there was Nico. The boy had spent ages hating the idea that his father wanted him to become a lawyer in order to take over his company. He used to feel like his future had beem decided already. But being with Percy made him change. Nico became a young adult, began gaining interest for what his father did. He understood how much love the man put in what he did. And he understood why he did it. Hades had always wanted the best for his family and Nico's desire was to thank him for that.

He got accepted to New York University, Law and Business. His father was so happy about it he almost cried when the boy got his letter.

Percy was madly proud of him. His relationship with Nico never faded. Before leaving for his second year of college, the boy introduced him to his family. His father and step-mother were incredulous. Hazel almost fainted – “ _Mr. Jackson, fucking hell!”_ But, at the end, they all accepted it. Hades himself had married a woman who was a lot younger than him; Maria, Nico's actual mother, who died giving birth to him.

Nico spent the next years travelling from New York City to Colebrook as often as he could. He met amazing people and made a bunch of new friends. Many boys had asked him out on a date, but Nico had kindly declined all their offers. He already was in love. The man of his life was Perseus Jackson, and he was sure. He would be forever.

 

** 9 YEARS LATER – EPILOGUE **

Colebrook during night was the quietest place on Earth. One could hear a car cross the street sometimes, or an owl screech, but nothing else more. Nico was fast asleep in his bedroom. Work had been insane lately. He was always so tired that he used to fall asleep on his laptop keyboard every evening. Learning how to co-manage a law firm at twenty-six years old was not easy, after all.

The room's door squeaked in the silence. The sound of small steps reached Nico's ears and woke him up. The young man sighed, knowing what was going to happen. Someone climbed on the bed and struggled to comfortably lay between his arms. Nico smiled, but kept his eyes closed.

“Daddy?” A little voice called him in a whisper.

“What?”

“Is dad asleep?”

“I think he is.”

“Oh. 'Kay.”

A few moments passed in complete hush. The little figure kept turning over in his arms. Nico sighed again in resignation. “What do you need from dad?”

“Nothing.”

“Coral. What do you need?”

The little girl was playing with Nico's pyjama shirt. “I wanted him to read me a bed story... he's good at bed stories...”

The young man laughed a bit. “It's too late for a bed story. What if I cuddle you a bit and we sleep? Mmh?”

“'Kay, daddy.”

Nico stroked her hair for some minutes. The little girl fell asleep in a short time. Ah, being a kid was great.

He followed her almost immediately in Morpheus' arms.

** **

Against everything people believed about Italians, Nico hated to cook. He hated every part of it. He was used to burning things, ruining his clothes with food stains and break anything that came in his hands. He even made a teapot explode once. But the young man had to do it. His husband often remained in his office 'till dinner time. Sure as shit a three years old girl could not cook. He had to do it.

Nico gathered all his willpower and began preparing dinner that evening. Coral had her colouring book on the table to keep him company in the kitchen. About half an hour later someone opened the front door and closed it afterwards.

“I'm home!” A beautiful man appeared in the room and smiled at them.

“Daaad!” The little girl jumped down from the chair to hug him.

“My chubby bee! I missed you so much today. Did you miss me?”

“Yes!” Coral buried her face in her father's neck. “But now I have to finish Cinderella. Sorry dad.”

The man put her daughter down and he fondly looked at her while she climbed her chair again and resumed her colouring project. He chuckled. The sweetness was _unbelievable_. He then left his briefcase on the table and approached his husband, who was frying some carrots with butter in a small pan. The man hugged him from behind and deeply inhaled the other's man scent from his neck.

Nico smiled and kept stirring the carrots with a wooden spoon.

“What about you? Did you miss me?”, Percy whispered.

The young man shut the stove off and turned around to face him. He smiled again and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. “I missed you desperately, Mr. Jackson.”

Percy grinned and kindly grabbed his husband's ass. “I think I'll do something about it later. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“You know, there's a new student in my class. He moved from Hartford. He's a bit creepy and gloomy. I think he's my type.”

The man chuckled at the sight of Nico's frowned expression. “I'm gonna kill him now.”

Percy laughed even louder. They candidly kissed. Just for a couple of seconds.

“Mr. Jackson... I didn't get the last past of the 3rd chapter, you know, for the next exam. I think it's called... mmh, yes, ' _Going to Bed with an Insanely Beautiful Man and not being overwhelmed by it_ '. Can you explain it to me again?”

The man grinned. He licked his lips mischievously. “Maybe you can come to my office sometime. I'll give you a private lesson. What do you think?”

Nico bit his lip and chuckled. “Sounds like a great idea.”

FINE 3rd and last part.

* _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amore!_ = That's Amore by Dean Martin.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm really happy for the comments I got for this series. I could cry.  
> You'd fancy some spin offs in the future? I just found out I love writing about these two dorks a real much.  
> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment and let me know if it sucks D:  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
